callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fast Hands
Fast Hands is a perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified, Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty Online. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The perk allows the player to reload faster, and arm and disarm the bomb at a faster rate. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Fast Hands returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It lets the player swap or use weapons, grenades and equipment faster and safely throw back grenades. Specifically, Fast Hands reduces weapon swap times by half (also includes the time when switching weapon fire mode via Select Fire), and decreases equipment use time by 40%. This applies to picking up weapons off the ground as well. Fast Hands allows players to pick up enemy frag grenades from further away, and resets the timer until they will explode to 2.5 seconds. One of its main uses is for tactical grenades, such as Flashbangs or Concussion Grenades, allowing them to be quickly used without leaving the player vulnerable for a particularly long time. http://denkirson.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=general&action=display&thread=5880 Fast Hands BOII.png|Campaign icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Fast Hands returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Fast Hands returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It is the last Perk 2 to be unlocked. It allows the player to reload while sprinting, and swap weapons, use Exo Abilities, and fire Exo Launchers faster. This perk is unlocked at level 43. As the player can reload while sprinting, the ability to reload cancel is not present as one can't sprint to cancel the reload, but there are new ways to replace this when necessary. Raise and drop times of weapons are decreased by 50% allowing most snipers or tactical players to easily use their backup weapon. Using exo abilities will take less time to deploy or activate except for Exo Overclock, or Exo Hover. Using this perk with Exo Shield allows for more efficient use of Fast Hands as one can easily shield themselves from enemy fire. Activating other Exo Abilities which require the player to tap their device on their forearm will take less time. This perk is more focus on rushing, offensive or more on the move class game style. This can also be used with snipers or recon who prefer to stay away from the action and pick off people one by one and when taken by surprise, can easily counter. Toughness is also available in Exo Survival from support drops via Orbital Care Packages. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Fast Hands returns on Call of Duty: Black Ops III, allowing players to swap or use weapons, grenades and equipment faster. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Exo Survival Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Tier 2 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Suit Upgrades